Dimensional Refraction Variant
WHITE (4 - 7) |risk_level = WAW |image2 = DimensionalRefractionVariantPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |norm_mood = 9 - 16 |good_mood = 17 - 22 |qliphoth_counter = 2 |breach = yes |facility = yes }} "The only advise that can be given is to be cautious and be aware of your surroundings." - Dimensional Refraction Variant's Entry Dimensional Refraction Variant (O-03-88) is a phenomenon Abnormality with a barely visible circular shape of grainy texture, similar to smoke. Due to its form, it's not visible to the naked eye. It floats above the floor and is intangible. Ability Its ability will trigger once its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth Counter can decrease by 1 when getting a Bad work result or by finishing any work after 40 seconds (Including interruptions like Panic). When the counter reaches 0, it will breach. It has 600 HP and slowly moves towards other rooms, dealing a great amount of Red Damage to employees who pass through it. Employees killed by the Abnormality will be dismembered and their bodies and limbs will float on the same spot, with distortion surrounding them. The Abnormality will keep roaming the facility until subdued or the day ends. Employees will not 'detect' it breaching so they will not attempt to suppress the Abnormality once they are in the same room. It cannot be ordered suppression by selecting the containment unit when breaching and can only be suppressed by selecting the Abnormality itself breaching. Its HP bar isn't displayed when breaching. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Details Dimensional Refraction Variant responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight; Instinct, Attachment and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Dimensional Refraction Variant's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-16 will cause it to feel Normal, and 17-22 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 4 - 7), the amount of E-Boxes (22), emotional state and its Qliphoth counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work time was 40 seconds or over, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "All employees and the facility are not able to detect the Abnormality when it escapes. Therefore the manager needs to order suppression directly." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Immuned (0.0) - White: Weak (1.5) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +2 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Diffraction'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +2 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Diffraction'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Diffraction |Damage = White 15-17 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Medium |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 Prudence Level 3 |Description = "To see this E.G.O, strong concentration is required. You can ignore the ridiculous advice that you should see it with your mind. It may be in your best interest to calculate the radius when you swing since it is invisible. Many employees sustained injuries from when the E.G.O was swung." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +6 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "It was a strange phenomenon. It was a phenomenon itself. There was nothing inside that could be detected to the naked eye." * "And like those who made similar claims some time ago, just because it couldn't be seen, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. The Containment Facility's square length was XXX meters, and this is the cognitive range of the Abnormality. The only advise that can be given is to be cautious and be aware of your surroundings. Breathing will become impossible while within the range of the Abnormality. The area will be a vacuum. Strictly speaking, the Abnormality itself is the vacuum phenomenon." * " There was no way to check if the corresponding Abnormality escaped the Containment Facility or not. All of a sudden Chomsky stopped in the middle of the hallway and just stood there. The hallway was busy with people passing by, and many expressed their discontent towards Chomsky. Then, Chomsky’s body suddenly rose over 3 meters into the air. His arms and legs were awkwardly stretched out just like if he was performing a holy ritual. If his legs were on the ground, he might have looked like he was performing in an elegant play or doing ballet. Everybody stopped and looked at him. Chomsky started to scream. He screamed like a madman who witnessed something terrible. Nobody knew what to do. Some employees tried to pull Chomsky down by his legs. Chomsky did not move. Then, Chomsky stopped screaming. After a short silence, Chomsky opened his mouth and attempted to mutter something. The two employees who were trying to pull Chomsky down started to scream. Blood poured down from his body. His arms and legs separated, leaving the armless, legless body floating in the air. All hell broke loose in the hallway and everybody began running." * "How to recognize the Abnormality is a matter that needs to be discussed further. Currently, we are researching ultraviolet technology that can detect the Abnormalities using the eyes of shrimps, but performance has been far from satisfactory. For now, a good method is for employees going into the Containment Facility to bring a glass cup filled only halfway with water. They need to place the cup on the floor while they are working. If the water starts sloshing and threatening to spill over, the employee must stop working and leave the Containment Facility immediately." Flavour Text * "Many employees are dying under the cognition of Dimensional Refraction Variant." * "The longer stays, the worse the situation will become." Trivia * Refraction, included in the Abnormality's name, is the change of waves' directions due to the change of transmission medium and Diffraction, included in the Weapon's name, is the transmission and bending of waves around an obstacle. Gallery DimensionalRefractionVariantContainment.png|Dimensional Refraction Variant's Containment DimensionalRefractionVariantBreaching.png|Breaching DimensionalRefractionVariantDeadEmployee.png|An employee killed by the Abnormality DimensionalRefractionVariantDetailsUnlocked.png|Dimensional Refraction Variant Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Religious